super_powers_listsfandomcom-20200215-history
Akmon Boltagon
Akmon Boltagon is a member of the Inhuman Royal family. History After the eldest son of Black Bolt and Medusa was imprisoned in an asylum, Medusa became pregnant with another child, Akmon. Due to being a member of the Inhuman Royal family, he was exposed to the Terrigen Mists right after his birth which caused him to develop powerful Inhuman abilities. Relatives *Symak (great-grandfather) *Tanith (great-grandmother) *Magnar (great-grandfather) *Zeta (great-grandmother) *Kobar (great-grandfather) *La (great-grandmother) *Agon (paternal grandfather) *Rynda (paternal grandmother) *Quelin (maternal grandfather) *Ambur (maternal grandmother) *Blackagar Boltagon (father) *Medusalith Amaquelin (mother) *Ahura Boltagon (older brother) *Maximus Boltagon (paternal uncle) *Crystalia Amaquelin (maternal aunt) *Luna Maximoff (maternal cousin) *Korath (great-uncle) *Milena (great-aunt) *Mander (great-uncle) *Azur (great-aunt) *Gorgon Petragon (first cousin once-removed) *Karnak Mander-Azur (first cousin once-removed) *Triton Mander-Azur (first cousin once-removed) *Alecto Petragon (second cousin) *Petras Petragon (second cousin) *Leer Mander-Azur (second cousin) *Gauntlet (distant relative) *Foxbat (distant relative) *Barrage (distant relative) *Hard-Drive (distant relative) *Psynapse (distant relative) *Tusk (distant relative) Powers and Abilities Inhuman physiology: Like all Inhumans, Akmon's natural physiology grants him a number of superhuman physical attributes. Due to his genetically altered genes from his father, Akmon's physical abilities are significantly superior to most other members of his race. *''Superhuman strength:'' Akmon, like all Inhumans, is superhumanly strong. Being physically superior to the finest human specimen and to some Inhumans, under normal circumstances he's able to lift a couple of tons. However, his physical strength can be altered depending on what substance he is mimicking at the time. *''Superhuman speed:'' Akmon can run and move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman stamina:'' Akmon's Inhuman musculature generates less fatigue toxins than the musculature of a normal human, even the finest human athlete. At his peak, he can exert himself for several days before the build-up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *''Superhuman durability:'' Akmon's body is incredibly resistant to all forms of physical damage. Akmon is resistant to great impact forces, such as falling from a height of several stories that would severely injure or kill a human being unharmed. He's capable of withstanding extreme temperatures, such as the cold in space or the heat from re-entry to an atmosphere. *''Superhuman agility:'' Akmon's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman reflexes:'' Akmon's reflexes are far beyond those of the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman longevity:'' Like all Inhumans, Akmon has a natural lifespan that is at least twice the average lifespan of a human being. Substance mimicry: Akmon has the ability to alter his molecular structure to match that of any substance that he has studied the molecular structure of. As such, his parents began instructing him in the sciences of chemistry and biochemistry since he was a child and, now, has an above-average understanding of molecular structures. He can mimic the substances of water, ice, steel, sand, glass, gold, silver, mercury, chlorine, hydrogen, diamond, rubber, and many more. When he transforms his body into any one of these various substances, he gains the appropriate abilities that go with each of them, including: *''Water mimicry:'' *''Ice mimicry:'' *''Steel mimicry:'' *''Sand mimicry:'' *''Glass mimicry:'' *''Gold mimicry:'' *''Silver mimicry:'' *''Mercury mimicry:'' *''Chlorine mimicry:'' *''Hydrogen mimicry:'' *''Diamond mimicry:'' *''Rubber mimicry:'' Category:Characters Category:Inhumans